


Sleepover

by Woon



Series: A collection of Edward Nygma things [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mild Smut, Use of condoms, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A short little blurb of Ed and the reader being very intimate.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> an older fic I forgot I had on another site. It was a request for steamy times with Ed. I'm paraphrasing because I don't recall the exact request.

      He didn’t know how the two of you ended up like this, but Edward wasn’t going to complain. You were in his home, his bed, snuggled in his arms. It was all a blur, who made the first move, Ed wasn’t sure.

      Your lips against his, tongues clashing as hands explored. When your hands started stroking him through his pants he thought he’d lose control then, then you broke the kiss to whisper in his ear. “I brought condoms in case we needed them.” And they were put to good use.

      You didn’t make it to the bedroom the first time, clothes still on, pinning you against the wall, screaming his name, how beautiful you made it sound. Afterward, lounging on the couch, kissing, unbuttoning things. Licking and biting at exposed skin. Which led to the second time, you riding him as Ed kept running his hands over you, touching you, grabbing your hips, pulling you down as he groans out your name.

       Claiming you couldn’t walk anymore, Edward carried you to the bed. The rest of the clothing gone by now, snuggled up under the covers, falling asleep gradually. Waking up later, Edward kissed your forehead as you slept.

       Edward wondered if it would be a terrible thing to wake you, He had just decided to let you sleep when he felt your hand wrap around his length, insatiable woman. He could see this was going to be a fun but exhausting sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, consider leaving a Kudos. Love it, consider shouting at me in the comments. Hate it, apologies, where did I go wrong?


End file.
